


3 Idiots And A Trenchcoat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No smut, just fluff and a very amused Sam. [AKA the one where Sam walks in on Dean and Cas!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Idiots And A Trenchcoat

It was no later than half eleven in the evening when Sam arrived back at the motel. He was nominated to go pick up the essentials from the store after the last disaster with Cas. (Apparently he had cracked an egg on the floor and knocked over a whole shelf.) He struggled to balance both the groceries and a pie whilst rummaging in his jacket pocket for the door key. He never bothered knocking, as he or Dean would never just answer the door to a knock.  
Finally, Sam realised that it would be easier to just set down the food while he turned the key in the lock. Pie in hand, he pushed the door open.  
"Well I couldn't find any two-ply but-" He stopped dead as he saw Dean leap off of one of the beds and lean with his hand on the wall on the other side of the room. Sam let his eyes trail to the bed, where a very red Castiel was swiftly sitting up and adjusting his trenchcoat.  
Dean cleared his throat from across the room.  
"It's okay 1-ply will do."  
"Indeed." Agreed a still very crumply-haired Cas.  
"No no no, hold on a second," Sam set down the groceries on a cheap table . "Did I just see what I think I just saw?"  
"No." Deans voice was throaty now.  
"Were you two-"  
"Sam shut it-"  
Cas sighed and loosened his tie, and that's when Sam noticed a large, fresh hickey situated right smack-bang on the left of his neck."  
"Oh my god you were."  
"Shut up, Sam-"  
"You guys were making out!"  
There was an awful silence, as Dean let out a loud sigh and pinched between his eyes, while Cas turned a dark shade of red and scratched the back of his neck. Although it wasn't really an awful silence for Sam, because he suddenly broke into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh....my god.." he gasped out between cackles, trying to catch a breath.  
"Sam, it's not really that amusing, is it?" Croaked Cas, who looked like he was going to burst.  
"It is...because...oh god." Sam clutched his side, and tried to calm his laughter.  
"Because, Dean was like the straightest guy I've ever known, and you- do you even know what sex is? Unless you've already.."  
"Can we not talk about this please? We've got a hunt tomorrow and I want to get some shut eye." Dean spluttered standing up and stretching. This only made Sam more hysterical.  
"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE!" He practically shrieked, which, he was sorry to say, did not sound so manly.  
"I THINK I'M GONNA PEE."  
"It's not even that funny, Sam." Cas said that meekly.  
"Should I get a separate room or-"  
"Will you leave it please? Yes Cas and I are.. Well I don't know what we are, but we're happy about it okay?"  
"Okay, okay!" Sam held his hands up in mock-surrender. "You sleep with whoever you want." He grinned as he picked up the keys to the impala off of the counter.  
"I'm going for a drive. I won't be back for a couple or hours." He winked at both of them, a smug, shit-eating grin on his face."  
"I hate you."  
"Have fun, boys!"  
And with that, Sam closed the door behind him. Even though he found it utterly hilarious that his presumably-straight brother was having sex with their presumably-virgin angel best friend, but the truth was, he should have been a lot drunker for that.


End file.
